Disloyalty
by earlyBird-morningBird
Summary: 6 moons after The Last Hope. Written by morningBird I do not own any of the Characters
1. Prologue

**Two swift shapes padded through the starry night sky with fear tingling through their pelts.** A dark gray cat looked around their surroundings as four more cats came towards them. Her partner was the first to speak. "Tallstar, Barkface, Raggedstar, Runningnose, it is good to see you." Fear shone in the blue-gray speaker's eyes. Tallstar looked at the cats. "Have Leopardstar and Mudfur shown up?" He asked. As he spoke, the two cats came out of the bushes. "We shall start." Leopardstar yowled. She nodded towards the dark gray cat. "Yellowfang, you brought us and Bluestar here. Tell us why." Yellowfang coughed. "The prophecy. It says there will be one of tiger, one of fire and one of both. What could that mean?" All the cats looked puzzled. Mudfur stepped forward. "The rest says only those of twolegs could help the clans!" He thought for a moment. "Kittypets helping out warriors?" He looked disgusted. "I will tell Jayfeather the prophecy." Yellowfang sighed. "Only he will know what it means."


	2. Chapter 1

Dovewing padded into the musky forest. Her ears pricked, she moved her senses toward the Shadowclan camp. She heard her mate, Tigerheart, padding through the gorse tunnel. She waited at the border separating them. Then she scented squirrel. As quick as a mouse, she leaped onto the squirrel buried it. She heard a purr behind her. She whipped around and snarled as she saw two amber eyes. She scented the air. "Tigerheart!" A purr rumbled in her throat. The tiger-striped dark brown tom padded out of the bush. He pressed up against her. "I'm expecting kits." She whispered into his ear. He pulled away as sticks crunched behind him. He pushed her into a holly bush. "Applefur! Tawnypelt! Dawnpelt!" He exclaimed to the approaching cats. Through an opening in the bush, Dovewing saw Dawnpelt narrow her eyes. "Taken a liking to a Thunderclan she-cat, I see." Applefur snarled. "Should I tell Pinenose?" Tigerheart winced. Dovewing snuck out the back of the holly bush and ran. She ran and didn't look back. As she sprinted into the camp, Bramblestar grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "Dovewing, what is the matter?" He asked. "Let me talk to Bumblestripe!" She pleaded. Bramblestar let her go. Dovewing ran to Bumblestripe and buried her muzzle in his fur. He licked the top of his friend's head. "What's the matter Dovewing?" He asked. "I'm expecting kits." Dovewing said. He stepped back. "Not mine?" Bumblestripe looked at her. "You never loved me, did you? I was just a normal clanmate to you. I don't care! All you did was break my heart!" He ran into the forest. "What have I done?" She asked herself. Whitewing padded up to her. "Go to the medicine cat den." She purred. "You need to know when the kits are coming." Dovewing padded into the medicine cat den. "Jayfeather?" She called. Jayfeather padded out of the herb store. "What is it?" He snapped. "I'm expecting kits." She sighed. "Whitewing told me to see when they were coming." Jayfeather looked at her stomach. "When they come, they come." He narrowed his eyes. "This wasn't part of your destiny." Dovewing growled. "What? The kits?" The blind tom shook his head. "Tigerheart."


	3. Chapter 2

Lionblaze stretched. He padded in front of nursery where his mate Cinderheart was letting their kit Honeykit jump on her. When Honeykit saw her father, she jumped on his back. "Cinderheart said I was going to become an apprentice today!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes lighting up. It was true. His kit was now six moons old. "I'll remind Bramblestar!" Lionblaze purred. Daisy padded out of the nursery, her eyes clouded. "Ferncloud would be taking care of this rambunctious kit right now." She purred half-heartedly. "If she was alive." The cream-colored queen was like the rest of the clan, thinking of all the deaths that had happened during the battle with the Dark Forest seven moons ago. Lilypaw and Amberpaw padded into the clearing with Cloudtail, Lilypaw's mentor, and Sandstorm, who was filling in for Cinderheart. They dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile and padded over to Honeykit. "Hi Honeykit!" The seven moon old Amberpaw couldn't sit still. Lilypaw calmed her down, but even the older apprentice was excited. She was going to have her warrior ceremony today. Lionblaze padded to the leader's den, about to remind him that there were three ceremonies to be done, when he saw Snowpaw, Squirrelflight, Dustpelt and Thornclaw came in bloody. Brightheart shrieked as she saw her son collapse on the ground. Jayfeather rushed into the clearing. Dustpelt gasped. "A Shadowclan patrol attacked us." Squirrelflight explained. Lionblaze looked at the shock on Dovewing's face as she heard this. She followed Cinderheart as the queen picked up her squirming kit and went into the nursery. Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather. "Where is Dovewing going?" His brother snorted. "She's expecting kits." Lionblaze purred. "Finally she found sense in Bumblestripe." Jayfeather's gaze darkened. "He's not the father. Tigerheart is." Jayfeather brought the injured cats into his den. After a while, Bramblestar jumped onto the highledge. "Every cat old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting." Lionblaze saw Honeykit's light brown pelt was nicely groomed. "As you all know, some cats were on a hunting patrol when Shadowclan attacked them. There is more news. Lilypaw, Seedpaw please come up here." Lilypaw and Seedpaw scampered up to their leader. "I, Bramblestar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as a warrior in their turn." The soon to be warriors' eyes lit up. "Lilypaw, Seedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lilypaw and Seedpaw's answers were at perfect unison. "I do." Sorreltail's purr could be heard throughout the camp. "Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Lilypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lilytail. Starclan honors your confidence and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar turned to Seedpaw. "Seedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Seedwhisker. Starclan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Thunderclan looked at the stars and yowlef. "Lilytail! Seedwhisker! Lilytail! Seedwhisker!" Lilytail and Seedwhisker jumped down from the highledge. Bramblestar had one more announcement. "Honeykit, will you please join me up her?" Honeykit stuck up her chin and joined Bramblestar. "Honeykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Molespots. I hope Molespots will pass all he knows down to you." Molespots jumped onto the highledge, leaving behind a jealous Cherryheart. "Molespots, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Rosepetal, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and patient. You will be the mentor of Honeypaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to Honeypaw." Bramblestar purred when he saw Cherryheart's face. "Cherryheart, don't worry, the next litter born, you will be able to choose your apprentice." He added. This brightened the ginger she-cat's face. Honeypaw touched noses with Molespots then jumped down and nuzzled her father. "Good job." He purred.


End file.
